


The Pit

by Hetarecchi



Category: Osol, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Blood, Could be seen as blmatsu, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeling of hope and hopelessness, Gen, Kinda, Or could be brotherly bonding., Suicidal Thoughts, You decide., its in the imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetarecchi/pseuds/Hetarecchi
Summary: If someone asked him what his sadness would  like, he would tell them it was a deep, dark pit.





	The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote a couple nights ago when I couldn't sleep.

Harshness of stale air in his lungs, feet and hands bloody, beaten. Sweat soaking his hair and his limbs are screaming. 

Why are you doing this. 

Let us rest...please. 

But he climbs, an eternal spiraling wall of cobbled stone, rising to the heavens resembling the innards of an old well. But there was no bottom. Only an endless darkness. The space was wide, with ledges scattered along the encircled wall. It was with these he climbed towards the top. A shining beacon of what he had only prayed he could call hope. 

Ledge by ledge he would hop, each successful leap bringing a long forgotten lightness to his heart. With this feeling inside he had courage to continue onwards. 

It wasn't easy. 

Many times, as soon as he set foot on a ledge it would crumble. Sending him falling into the abyss until he landed on a platform, much lower than he had been. The light atop his prison is much weaker now. 

Grabs another ledge, a grid of swords plunges into his body. Blood creating a warm, liquidy bed for his body to lay. He doesn't move for a long time. It hurts so much to move. It hurts to try. 

A warm up draft caresses his tattered body. It's source from the endless darkness below. It's so cozy… tempting him to stop climbing… find peace in his surrender. It would be so easy to roll over and hope he falls forever. 

But he hears a voice, it calls his name desperately. The tone heavy with concern and love. 

That's right… someone loves him… 

~~~~~~~~

With a jolt Ichimatsu awakens, his skin soaked with a mixture of sweat and tears, his eyes sore from crying in his sleep. He blinks away his fuzzy vision to see Karamatsu gazing him with concern flooding those identical brown eyes. 

“Ichimatsu…” 

He wiped his face with his sleeve, fighting to keep the wave of fresh tears at bay as he slowly scooted his body into his older brother’s waiting arms. The warmth of those arms… way more warmer than the promise of surrender. 

Maybe these arms can keep him from falling.


End file.
